The use of coaxial cable for video and data transfer is rapidly increasing. The ends of such coaxial cables must be connected to junction boxes, amplifiers, coaxial ports and the like and coaxial connectors are well known for terminating the ends of coaxial cables.
In order to properly transmit an electrical signal, a coaxial connector should ensure that a reliable electrical connection is achieved between the outer body of the connector and the outer conductor of the coaxial cable. Likewise, a suitable coaxial connector must achieve a reliable electrical connection between the conductive pin of the connector and the center conductor of the coaxial cable. In addition, reliable coaxial connectors must form a secure mechanical connection to the end of the coaxial cable, since mechanical separation of the connector from the end of the cable will interfere with successful transmission of the desired electrical signal.
Conductive pins typically have an internal passageway to receive the center conductor of the cable. The receiving portion of the conductive pin is surrounded by at least one clamp that secures the center conductor in the pin when a compression member is axially advanced within the connector body. However, these clamps add additional parts and expense to the coaxial cable connector.
It would be a great advantage to provide an improved coaxial cable connector that overcomes the above problems and disadvantages.